Unconscious
by Raveyfire
Summary: What happens in the outside world and Ohtori when Utena disappears? What happens when Anthy is reunited with the prince who saved her from her curse, but her dear prince remembers nothing of it? This is unlike any other Utena fic.
1. The Fencing Club

4/13/2004 1:12 AM  
  
Unconscious  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own Utena or any of the characters. This is simply a story that I made up of the Utena series.  
  
We never got a sequel to Utena so I came up with my own. What happens in the outside world and in Ohtori after the revolution? This is what.  
  
After walking to practice, Shiori went to the girls' locker room and got into her fencing suit. Then she went out and took hold of a foil, inspected it to check if it was good enough for her-and it was-then she went out to the line next to the practice mat to join other people waiting to compete against the fencing club's captain. She watched as the captain defeated her present competitor with ease.  
  
Juri pulled her mask from her head and wiped the worked up sweat away. She looked at the line and looked for her next opponent before shouting, "Sugi!"  
  
Shiori watched Juri take down all the members before her. Finally it was her turn. Juri pulled the mask away once again to shout, "Sugi!" Shiori stood up to the practice mat. Juri had a still face, but smiled a millimeter or two. "Good luck, Shiori," the captain said lowly, but softly before pulling the protective mask over her face. Shiori couldn't help but grin before putting her mask on. She had hoped Juri would go easy on her. After all, they were indeed life-long friends.   
  
The two both took their stances and waited for the moment when the ref would say, "Begin!" When he did, Juri took a defensive position and stood stone still waiting for the first attack her friend would deliver to her. Shiori tightened her grip on her foil and jumped at Juri swinging the practice sword at her; however, Juri jumped to the side and hit her foil with Shiori's. Shiori flew by her, but swung around and went back at Juri for another attack, but the captain copied her last move and Shiori ran by again. "Come on Shiori, concentrate," Juri began, "You need to focus on how I'm defending myself." Shiori took a moment to close her eyes and take in a breath of air before opening them again. She aimed at Juri's chest and ran at her again and faster this time. Juri tried to block her opponent's attack and her foil did indeed make contact with Shiori's, but it slipped and the tip of Shiori's foil was one Juri's left breast. Both stood back from each other and lowered their swords, then took off their masks. Juri wiped the sweat away from her forehead and said, "Very impressive Shiori. See what did I tell you?" "Did you let me win?" Shiori asked the taller woman. "Of course not," Juri replied, "You as well as everyone else on this team know that I don't just let people beat me. It was a fair match, Shiori. You won it fair and square." Shiori decided to accept her victory and stepped away from the practice mat.  
  
"Sugi!" could be heard from the bench that Shiori sat on after Juri defeated each of her opponents. She waited there for her friend and finally everyone had been beaten and Juri walked over to where Shiori sat. "You did very well today," she said softly. "I still can't help but feel like you let me beat you," Shiori replied to her comment. Juri let out a sigh, "After all this time you're still the same Shiori." Shiori blinked and looked over at Juri in confusion and said, "What do you mean?" Juri just shook her head in a 'forget it' kind of way. Shiori shrugged in a 'whatever' kind of way. There was a moment of silence between the two and finally Juri broke it with, "Would you like to join me for some tea after I have changed and showered?" Shiori thought about it for a moment and then nodded in acceptance, "Sure, why not? Where should we meet?" "At the fountain," Juri replied. When Shiori heard the words "the fountain," it brought back so many memories so all she could do was nod. Juri walked off and went into the locker room for her shower since no one else was there. Shiori walked to her dorm room and showered in her own bathroom. Afterwards, she got dressed into some decent clothing. Then, she walked to the fountain where so many dark memories came to her. All she could do was stare at the water as she waited for Juri.   
  
Juri finally came along quietly and she was dressed in her student council uniform looking very refreshed. Shiori didn't notice her, for all her thoughts were on the past. Juri softly placed a hand on Shiori's shoulder making the smaller girl startled. Shiori spun around. "Oh, it's only you Juri," she said. "Are you ready?" Juri asked. Shiori only nodded. Juri nodded with her and said, "Then let's go. I know a place off campus we can go to." Then the two headed down to the parking deck.  
  
Once there, it was so dark that Shiori was a little scared so she grabbed onto Juri's arm, which tensed up as she did. A fire of pain was lit again in Juri's heart as Shiori did this. Juri felt trapped and helpless again. She finally cleared her voice and asked her smaller friend, "So, do you want to travel in a Jag or a Mustang?" Shiori's eyes lit up and she replied, "Mustang of course!"  
  
Hehehe, cliffhanger. I'll give you more when I get reviews! 


	2. Tea Time

A/N: Heya, I'm back everyone! Oh, and those of you who are worrying about this just being a Juri/Shiori story, it's not. This is just the beginning. Don't worry; Utena/Anthy will come along with other pairings. This is a story about what happened to everyone on the cast after the revolution.  
  
Juri grinned a small bit at Shiori's choice of car. She went to a '67 Shelby GT 500 Mustang Cobra and opened the passenger's seat. Shiori smiled some and got into the sharp car and then Juri shut the door gently before rolling over the hood of the car like she was doing some kind of Akio trick. She then opened the driver's door, got in, shut the door, and started the engine. "You might want to fasten your seatbelt," Juri said to Shiori before fastening her own self in. Shiori gave her a quick nod and buckled in. Before they knew it, they were off on the highway.  
  
They were on the highway for about five minutes now. Before leaving campus, Juri had let down the convertible top and so the wind blew through both of the young women's hair. Shiori was staring out to the side the whole time as if something was on her mind. Neither one of them had spoken since they hit the road. Juri finally broke the silence and said, "I'm taking us to this place off outside of Ohtori. It's a nice teahouse. I think you'll like it." Shiori finally looked over at her and nodded some and then looked back out to the side. Juri knew something was on the girl's mind and she wanted to know what. "Is something on your mind," she asked Shiori. Shiori looked back over to the orange-haired girl and then at the floorboard. "Go on," Juri said, "you can tell me anything." Shiori looked back up and finally spoke, "It's just that...I miss 'him'" The word 'him' rang the name 'Ruka' in Juri's ears. She looked hurt at first, but then she lightened up a little to help her friend. "I sometimes miss him too" Juri stated, "He was a good captain." Shiori, almost in tears, nodded and then looked back to the outside of the vehicle. For some reason, Juri sensed that Ruka wasn't the only thing bothering Shiori.   
  
They finally arrived at the teahouse Juri had told Shiori about. Juri parked the car away from all others so no one would dent it. She got out and walked around to Shiori's door and opened it for her. She held out a hand, which Shiori took and stepped out with Juri's help. She noticed that Juri had been acting like a real gentleman the whole afternoon, or shall we say 'gentlewoman.' Shiori interlocked her arm with Juri's and they walked to where they saw tables arranged on patios. A waitress walked up and smiled at Juri. "Same place as always Arisugawa-san?" she asked Juri. "Of course, and an extra chair for this young woman," Juri replied. The waitress nodded her head and took the two to a nice table and sat two menus on it. Juri pulled out a chair for Shiori and Shiori sat in it and scooted up to the table. Juri smiled and sat down across from her. Shiori took her menu and looked through it. She didn't know what was good or what to get since she had never been there so she put it down and asked Juri, "Um, Juri-sempai, what are you getting?" Juri looked up from her menu and said, "Some nice honey tea with a really nice peppermint chocolate chip cookie that they have here." "Hm, I think I'll have whatever you're having. I don't really know what to get," Shiori said shyly.  
  
The waitress finally came and Juri ordered the honey tea and cookie for her and Shiori both. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Shiori broke it. She took one hand put it over Juri's left hand; the one that had the ring on it. Juri cheeks got a little pink and she looked up at Shiori a bit startled. Shiori quietly asked, "Um, Juri, you always where this ring...why?" Juri pulled her hand away from Shiori's gently and looked at the ring. "This," Juri began, "is a secret even darker than the locket. I cannot tell you." "But," Shiori protested, "you haven't even told me who is in the locket." Juri shook her head and pulled off her ring and said, "Fine...this ring you see is a symbol of a cruel dueling game that chooses one's fate. By the way, the locket is destroyed, so now I am free from what it was holding me to." She placed the ring in the center of the table. "So," Shiori began, "who was in the locket?" Juri sighed and started, "You really want to know? Fine, it's," she was cut off by Shiori however. "No, wait, before you tell me, there is something I must tell you," she said. Juri blinked and nodded for her to go on. Shiori stared down at the table top and said, "I never loved Ruka...I only pretended to...I did it because..." "Because what?" Juri said in a worried tone. "Because I knew he loved you and I was afraid you would love him back...I didn't want you to love him back because," Shiori continued, but paused again. "Go on," Juri insisted. Shiori nodded and said as tears flowed down her cheeks, "Because I'm in love with you." At that, Juri's eyes widened and she was going to say something to Shiori, but as soon as her mouth opened, Shiori jumped from her seat and ran out of the teahouse and down the sidewalk. "Damn!" Juri cursed. She slapped down a hundred on the table and told the waitress to keep the change and then she ran off after Shiori. As they both ran, the sky became cloudy and rain began to pour. 'Damn, she's one hell of a runner,' Juri thought. Shiori finally stopped at a light pole in the pouring rain. Juri caught up to her finally. "I never loved Ruka," Juri said putting a hand on Shiori's shoulder. Shiori started to dash off again, but she lost balance, rolled her ankle, and fell. Juri quickly jumped in to catch her before she hit the ground. Juri smiled at the smaller girl and kissed away her tears and said, "The only one I've ever loved, was you." After hearing those words, Shiori just fell into Juri's arms crying tears of joy. Juri picked her up and Shiori wrapped her arms around Juri's neck as Juri took them back to the car.   
  
She was smart to park the car under an overhang. Juri put Shiori in the car, but lost her balance and landed on Shiori. The two blushed furiously and Juri rose up quickly. She shut the door, put up the convertible top, and went and got in on her side. Shiori winced and said, "Owww, my ankle..." Juri propped Shiori's foot up, looked at it and said, "Hm, there's nothing I can do for it now except some Advil." With that, Juri leaned over to the dash box to open it, but once again fell over on Shiori. Shiori grinned and pulled Juri closer and said in her seductive voice, "The only thing I need is you." Juri smiled and pulled Shiori close into her arms. They both leaned in towards each other, eyes closing, and lips locking into a sweet and romantic deep kiss that they had both longed for. When they pulled away, Juri said, "I don't think we should be heading back to the academy in this kind of weather. I know a nice hotel nearby that we can get a room in." So, Juri started the engine and drove them to the hotel where they stayed the night.  
  
Well, that's all for now. Yes another cliffhanger. And yes, this one was on Juri and Shiori. The next one isn't though. I'm not telling you what the next one is on. Review and find out! 


End file.
